


Laços

by Lara_Boger



Category: Memoirs of a Geisha - Arthur Golden
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Satsu conquistou a vida que sempre sonhou, mas nunca deixou de lembrar que o preço pago por isso talvez fosse a felicidade de sua irmã mais nova.





	Laços

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: “Memórias de uma Gueixa” e seus personagens não me pertencem, sendo de propriedade de Arthur Golden. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Notas: É, eu sou um pouco sentimental. Há tempos que não volto ao fandom, mas meu regresso se deve ao fato de que ando praticando a arte da marginalia no meu livro. Isso fez com que minha volta fosse simplesmente irresistível.
> 
> Publicado originalmente no ff.net em 28/10/2012

Yoroido, Japão. Entardecer.

Em uma das belas casas daquele bairro pacato, uma velha senhora escrevia sentada de frente para a janela. Sua escrita era lenta, concentrada. Sua caligrafia aos poucos preenchiam folhas e mais folhas sem sequer sentir o esforço. Com capricho, a mulher de cabelos brancos presos em um rigoroso coque escolhia bem as palavras enquanto ali confessava as miudezas do seu dia-a-dia e suas banalidades. Aquelas pequenas coisas que compunham uma vida inteira.

Sentindo a mão doer, permitiu-se soltar a caneta e deixar sua mente vaguear, distraindo-se de suas ocupações. Os olhos escuros procuraram a paisagem além de sua janela, apreciando o mar e abrindo um sorriso diante daquela visão. Era ali que se sentia bem sem sombra de dúvidas.

Sugi Satsu gostava de ter raízes. De estar e permanecer em um lugar. Gostava daquilo que chamavam de  _ estabilidade. _ Parecia-se muito com seu falecido pai para dar valor às pequenas coisas e especialmente quando pensava a respeito de sua vida e de tudo que passara. 

Estabilidade era tudo o que queria e ali estava ela: setenta anos, com marido, filhos e netos. Dotada de lucidez e também de uma vida segura e serena que era o sonho secreto de todos. O presente e o futuro lhe pareciam belos, mas e o passado?

Relembrar era algo que doía. Era muito penoso fazer com que suas memórias a obrigassem a reviver todo aquele seu passado, mas não poderia negar que merecia tal dor. Conseguira a sonhada estabilidade, porém o preço por essa segurança ainda era pago todos os dias.

Todos os dias Satsu lembrava como era a sua vida durante a juventude, daquela época onde era apenas Minoru Satsu: de sua casa, seus pais e sua irmã mais nova. Da vida que estava longe de ser confortável, afinal eram filhas de um pescador, mas que ainda assim julgava ser boa. Também lembrou o quanto tudo mudara de uma só vez. A mãe frágil e doente, o pai muito velho para cuidar de duas filhas. Do trem que as levara em direção a todo o pesadelo que fora obrigada a viver e da derradeira separação.

A vida era repleta de percalços e daquilo que julgavam ser destino. Mas Satsu sabia que muito daquele destino tivera muita ajuda de suas próprias mãos, especialmente no que dissera respeito a Chiyo.

Ah, sua irmã... seis anos mais nova. Ela tinha apenas oito anos quando foram obrigadas a embarcar naquela estação em direção a uma vida incerta e a qual deveria viver separadas. Chiyo fora deixada em uma  _ okiya _ . Quanto a si coube uma vida em  _ Jorou-ya _ , um prostíbulo. Um pesadelo do qual conseguira escapar, mas a que preço?

Havia deixado Chiyo para trás. Havia lhe dado esperanças de uma fuga, mas não poderia esperar caso ela não pudesse estar no lugar combinado. Sabia que isso fora culpa sua e não do destino que todos julgavam ser o soberano. Sabia que havia ignorado sua irmã mais nova, que isso talvez a colocasse em apuros mas sentira tanto medo naquela noite! Não poderia estragar tudo e assim o fizera, mesmo com o coração partido. Tudo porque não poderia suportar mais um pouco até que as coisas pudessem ser favoráveis a ambas e não somente para si mesma. Tudo por não saber se um dia poderia ter novamente algum tipo de oportunidade.

Naquela manhã de sua fuga da _Jorou-ya_ Satsu mal conseguira conter seu coração até o momento em que chegou na estação e ocupou o lugar no trem que a levaria para longe dali. No fim acabou traída pelas lágrimas ao se dar conta de que o preço de sua fuga pudesse ter sido o futuro de Chiyo.

Nunca mais haviam tido contato novamente desde então e durante esse tempo fez o possível para reconstruir sua vida. Do passado, tivera apenas o homem com quem fugira: Sugi, filho do assistente do Sr. Tanaka e com o qual convivera durante toda sua juventude e depois se casara e vários anos depois, a volta para aquela aldeiazinha onde nascera. Irreconhecível após algum tempo de progresso, mas ainda assim a sua casa. 

O caminho fora longo e difícil, com muito trabalho e pouco descanso. Pouco tempo para pensar era tudo o que Satsu queria naqueles dias: aquilo significava um ordenado maior e também menos tempo para que suas lembranças tomassem conta de tudo. Passara muitas noites sem dormir, lembrando dos olhos dela. Aqueles olhos claros e raros cujo brilho agora parecia trazer em si aquela única pergunta: por quê?

Após aquela última noite no  _ jorou-ya _ nunca mais a vira e nem ouvira falar em seu nome. Naquele tempo Satsu escrevia cartas para ela todos os dias. Cartas longas e detalhadas, mas que nunca foram enviadas para ela nem para alguém que pudesse encontra-la. No início por medo de ser localizada e acabar tendo alguém no seu encalço, mas também não o fez nem mesmo quando o perigo passara temendo o que pudesse ter como resposta. 

Por mais que quisesse, sentia que Chiyo havia se perdido no tempo, assim como os anos naquele lar que sua irmã mais nova apelidara de “casinha bêbeda”.  Tudo muito distante para qualquer volta.

Fechou os olhos, suspirando mais uma vez ao sentir aquela velha pontada de tristeza. Já se acostumara com ela depois de tantos anos sendo pacientemente tecida e trabalhada assim como os mais belos quimonos que um dia tivera a oportunidade de possuir.

Como Chiyo estaria agora? Viva ou morta? Teria se casado e formado uma família? Passando necessidades ou vivendo de forma satisfatória? 

Estaria feliz?

Satsu rezava todos os dias esperando que Chiyo pudesse ter tido a sorte de uma vida plena e melhor que a sua. Rezava para que todos os percalços pudessem tê-la conduzido em direção de um destino mais generoso e repleto de amor e segurança como o que tinha agora.

Era tudo o que poderia fazer enquanto escrevia mais uma carta que nunca seria enviada e observava o mar, sempre acalentando para si mesma a vívida lembrança dos olhos claros e límpidos de sua única irmã.

 

**Fim**


End file.
